The present invention relates to a copper vapor laser (CVL) acoustic thermometry system.
Metal vapor lasers, in particular copper vapor lasers (CVL), have been shown to be powerful, efficient sources of visible laser light. In order to optimize the performance of these devices and extend their usable life-time, it is desirable to operate them within a narrow (less than 10.degree. C.) temperature range. The plasma tube temperature of a CVL could be held at an optimal value by varying the input power based on the current temperature.
Conventional thermometry systems prove inadequate for CVL systems due to the high temperature involved (1450.degree. C.), resolution requirements, the intense electromagnetic fields within and around the plasma tube, and several mechanical constraints. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an acoustic thermometry system for a CVL laser which provides an accurate indication of the average temperature within the CVL laser tube.